Just one more chance to be changed later
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Harry and Draco were together, then split up will be explained in later chapters now Draco's back in Harry's life. Not as cliche as it sounds. SLASH and MPREG warning for later chapters


_This fic was written for my friend Frannie. She specifically told me it has to be Harry/Draco Mpreg, and then left the rest up to me. This is what I came up with._

_I'm going to say this now._

_This chapter is to set the scene, and get them together in the same house. Nothing more. All the explanations should be in the next chapter._

_Is all that clear? Yes? Good. On to the disclaimer and the warnings._

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any other of J. K. Rowling's characters I might decide to put in later. I am not making any money off this._

_I don't own it, so don't sue me._

_This fic is SLASH. Meaning male/male relationships. It will later contain male pregnancy. If this kind of stuff disturbs you, please don't read it then blame me. I really hate it when people do that._

_And now, on with the story!_

When Harry Potter opened the front door to his flat, it was obvious Draco Malfoy was the last person he'd expected to see standing on his doorstep.

"Draco? I…um, what are you doing here?"

"May I come in Harry?"

The Man-who-killed-Voldemort blinked and seemed to come to his senses a little. "Oh. Yes, of course, come on in."

He stepped back and Draco followed him in.

They walked into the living room side by side, and sat down.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, then, "So, Draco. What _are_ you doing here?" Harry flushed. "Not that it isn't…nice to see you again, after all this time, but… I didn't expect to ever see you again."

Draco nodded, his eyes locked on his hands in his lap. "I know Harry, and I'm sorry to just turn up like this, but I didn't know where else to go."

Harry frowned, and looked closely at Draco. "What happened?" he asked gently.

Draco's eyes flew up in surprise. "Am I still that transparent to you?" he asked lightly, then gave in, and burst into tears, burying his head in his hands.

Startled, Harry instinctively drew Draco into his arms, against his body. "Don't cry, Draco," he said softly. "Tell me about it."

Despite his words, it took Harry several minutes to calm Draco sufficiently for him to speak. Until then, Harry merely held him, making soothing noises, and wishing there were something more he could do.

"Harry," it was a sigh, but it indicated Draco's bout was over.

"Harry, I'm almost afraid to ask, but-"

Harry was shaking his head. "You don't have to ask. I'll set up the spare room for you." Draco's grey eyes were boring into Harry's green ones.

"You're still so good to me. You won't even ask me to tell you tonight, will you?" He began to shake. "I promise I'll tell you tomorrow, but right now it's still too close."

Unable to help himself, Harry held Draco to him, noticeably tighter, just for a moment, then took his arms away. "Don't worry about it now Draco." He said. "there's plenty of time for it tomorrow."

Draco smiled wanly, and stood up. "May I use the bathroom?" He asked. Harry nodded wordlessly.

Harry had just pulled the spare pillows from the cupboard in the hallway, when he heard the unmistakeable sound of retching. Tossing the pillows into the spare room, the rushed into the bathroom.

There he saw Draco, hunched over the toilet, trembling violently. "Draco!" He hurried over to the blond's side, who tried to say something, then choked, and leaned over the bowl, puking miserably.

They stayed like this until Draco had ejected the entire contents of his stomach, then Harry got up and fetched him a glass of water. Draco sipped slowly, aware that too much would make him sick again.

Then he stood, but nearly fell over. Harry took his arm gently. "Dizzy?" he asked sympathetically. Draco sighed in response, and leaned further against Harry, who led him to the bedroom, pausing to scoop up the pillows he'd dropped.

Draco smiled tiredly up at Harry, as he was tucked in. "Thank you Harry," he said quietly. "I promise tomorrow I'll tell you what happened. You always loved a good story, well this one's almost unbelievable."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry about it now Draco. You just need to rest."

There was a moment of silence as both men realised they wanted Harry to kiss Draco, but were too afraid to voice the thought.

Finally, Harry leaned forward, and, avoiding the lips he desperately wanted to touch, pressed a soft kiss to Draco's cheek.

Both men were disappointed, but understood. It was too soon.

Harry stood. "Goodnight Draco," he said softly. His fingers came up to stroke Draco's cheek, push a tendril of hair away from his face.

"Goodnight Harry," Draco whispered, "I promise-"

He stopped, Harry's fingers on his lips.  
"Don't even think about it." He said. "I don't want to hear you say you promise to tell me in the morning-again. I just want you to go to sleep."

Draco's cheeks reddened, just a little, then he smiled. "Alright Harry," he said. "I'll be good."

He obediently closed his eyes.

Harry smiled and made his way to the door, looking back once before closing it softly.

"Glad to have you back Draco," he whispered, when he was out of hearing, "You don't know how much I've missed you, my love."


End file.
